Love before Lust
by Rainbowsloth1234
Summary: Javert tries to push his feelings for Valjean aside, but can he really avoid them forever?


"Up against the wall you filthy heaven!" Javert growled shoving another troubled and unlawful youth to the cobble. "I have a name you bastard!" He turned, giving Javert a stern look and stood to his feet . "Why waste a name on someone like you, Grantaire?" He said with a mocking smile. "At least I have enough dignity not to kiss society's ass unlike you, who fucking kisses the ground the law walks on!" He said as he spit in Javert's face. "Why you insolent little-" He was cut off when Enjolras, a good friend of grantaire, put his hand on Javert's shoulder. "Please dear inspector, I apologize for my friend's actions. He is just a bit tipsy, this won't happen again." Enjolras pleaded. Javert let out a long sigh. "Very well, but if it happens again I will be arresting him." Enjolras smiled. "Thank you so much inspector, I swear it won't happen again." He said as he and Grantaire took their leave. Javert let out a troubled sigh. and looked up at the clock tower, it was quarter after 8. He decided to take his leave as well and head home.

At night the streets of Paris looked bleak, the street lamps casting shadows against the barely lit buildings. The ground looking even darker, making the cobblestone unrecognizable. The only sounds he could hear was his footsteps echoing off the ground and his breath which caused a small cloud of smoke that stayed there for a moment then faded into cool night air. When he finally reached his rundown flat he unlocked the door and slumped down on the couch. He was so tired that he could just pass out right then and now. He slowly got up and made his way to his bedroom and collapsing right on his bed, slowly falling asleep.

He awoke suddenly in the middle of the night to a pain in the front of his boxers. An erection pressing against the thin constricting fabric. He sighed deeply and got up, stumbling to the bathroom still half asleep. Reaching over he turned on the hot water and filled the tub. As he slowly slid off his clothes he looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. Carefully, he got into the tub and sat in the lukewarm water. He couldn't push the dream he had just had out of his head, the dream that put him in this situation. Jean Valjean, prisoner 24601, both of their sweaty bodies entangled in a never ending lust. Why would he think this though? Jean Valjean is a criminal and that is ALL he will ever be. Is it possible that he could have some feelings for him? He tried to push that thought out of his mind. Ten minutes later he got out, drained the now murky bath water, got dressed, and climbed back into bed to hopefully get some sleep before he is awoken again by his previous problem.

Javert awoke late the next day feeling tired and groggy. He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He swung his feet to hang off the side of the bed and stood to his feet. Sliding on his shirt and buttoning up each individual button then pulling up his pants. Slowly throwing his overcoat over him and quickly slipped on his boots. He headed out the door locking it behind him. He was going to stop at the Musain for a quick drink, knowing officers of the law usually shouldn't drink on the job but with the night he had he thought he deserved it.

When he was approaching the Musain he spotted someone, a man, who looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him. "24601!" He shouted. The man turned in Javert's direction and and as soon as he saw him he darted towards the Musain. "Stop!" He yelled running after him dodging people roaming in the street. When he reached the Musain the whole building was crowded, anymore people and the bricks would start to fail. The whole place smelled of sweat and beer, Whores and prostitutes loitering around the inside and outside of the building. Most of the men too piss drunk to even remember their own names. As Javert eyed around he spotted Valjean escaping upstairs to the many of bedrooms above. He ran after him up the stairs only to end up with a hallway containing no one else but him. He started up the hallway when he heard a door behind him open and close. He quickly turn around and kicked the door in. Javert smiled. "I've been waiting years to throw your ass in jail." he said. "Well you got me didn't you? What are you waiting for?" He said with a smile, holding out his wrists. Javert reached deep into his pocket fondling the handcuffs and slowly pulling them out. Before Javert could cuff Valjean he quickly shoved Javert onto the bed handcuffing both his hands to the bed posts on either side of the bed, gently getting on top of him and sitting on his chest. "You Bastard! Uncuff me this instant!" Javert Growled. "Your so feisty. I'll uncuff you under one condition, you let me go free." Javert struggled trying to break free as the words "let me go" escaped his lips. "Never!" He protested. Valjean smiled "Maybe this will change your mind." As he slowly leaned in gently planting his lips against Javert's. Javert's face turned bright red slowly kissing back. Valjean slowly pulled away breaking the kiss and smiled at the now bright red face before him. He carefully uncuffed him. Javert slowly sat up still in a daze from the kiss looked up at Valjean blushing. "I guess i'll be on my way then." he said as he made his leave out the door. Javert didn't stop him, he didn't even move from the spot on the bed. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. Did that really happen? Am I just dreaming? All Javert could make out of the situation was that Valjean kissed him, he kissed him back, and he liked it.


End file.
